


Bi Bi Bi

by montynavarrno



Series: Over the Years [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, alex is bi as hell and in love with diego luna, more like an explanation, philip is excited to know that he can like guys too, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Rogue One and Diego Luna's beauty ruined Alexander. Philip likes Star Wars, but he's more excited to find out that he can have crushes on guys too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for parents being really open about sexuality and teaching their kids to accept others (and themselves) as who they are. 
> 
> Also, Peggy is nonbinary and so the word Unty is used to describe their relationship to Philip. Nonbinary Peggy is everything.

"... and he kept his accent to make a point and have more representation! Diego Luna is the greatest actor to ever exist," said Alex, ranting to his wife and four-year-old son as they came out of the movie theater.

Eliza sighed, smiling at her husband. "We get it, Alex, you have a crush on Diego Luna."

"Yes, I do. He's my boyfriend," said Alex, nudging his wife playfully.

"Daddy?" asked Philip, tugging on his father's sleeve. 

Alex stopped himself at the next thing that was going to come out of his mouth about how beautiful Diego Luna was. "Yes, Philip?"

"How do you have a boyfriend? Boys are s'posed to like girls," Philip frowned.

Alex leaned down and picked up his son. "Boys can like anyone they want to, Philip."

"So boys can think everyone is pretty?"

Alex nodded. "Yep! Girls can too. Everyone has a different idea of who they find pretty."

Philip was quiet for a moment. "Mommy, do you think girls are pretty?"

Eliza laughed. "Yes, Philip, I do. But I think your dad is the prettiest of all, so I married him."

"Aw, Eliza, you think I'm cute!"

"Shut up, Alex."

"Don't tease mommy. Ms. Livingston it's not nice to tease people, daddy."

"You're right. I'm so very sorry, Eliza, for teasing you about thinking that I'm cute," Alex said, grinning at his wife. 

Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled back. They continued on to the car in silence. On their way home, Philip spoke up again. "I think boys are pretty too."

Alex turned around in the passenger seat to look at his son. "Really?"

Philip nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Eliza, looking at her son in the review mirror.

"I think Darth Vader should have a cough drop because he breathes funny." 

Alex and Eliza laughed the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

When they got to their house, two cars were parked in the driveway. This was slightly unexpected, as only Eliza's sibling Peggy was supposed to be at the house, babysitting their youngest child Angie. However, the other car belonged to John Laurens, and as he was expected at their house to have dinner with them, it wasn't really all that unexpected. 

Philip, having already been excited to see his Unty Peggy, became even more excited when he noticed his uncle John's car as well. He was basically vibrating in his car seat. As soon as Eliza had unbuckled him, he was racing inside.

Laughing at their kid's enthusiasm, they followed him into the house.

When they got inside, all they heard was Philip asking John excitedly "Uncle John! Do you think boys are pretty?"

John and Peggy looked confusedly at their nephew's parents. 

"Philip wants to know if you're attracted to men," Alex translated. 

"Oh," said John. "Well, Philip, in that case I do find boys pretty."

"Do you think girls are pretty too?" asked Philip.

"I think they look nice, but I wouldn't want to marry a girl," said John. 

"Unty Peggy! Do you think girls and boys are pretty?" asked Philip, satisfied with John's answer and immediately turning to Peggy. 

"I think everyone is pretty," said Peggy. 

"Me too," said Philip seriously. ''And Mommy and Daddy. Do you think Angie will find everyone pretty too?" 

"I don't know, Philip. Maybe she will. Do you want to go help me get her up from her nap? She was asking to play with you earlier," said Peggy.

"Yes!"

As he and Peggy raced up the stairs, John turned to Alex and Eliza. "So, you explained gay stuff today didn't you."

"Yeah. Alex couldn't keep his mouth shut about how much he loved Diego Luna. Personally, I'm much more into Riz Ahmed myself," Eliza laughed.

"I'm into both of them. I'm really gay," John said, eyes glazing over as he thought about the actors.

"Trust me John, we know," said Alex.

"I'm just glad Philip understood that so well," said Eliza.

"Well, Philip's a pretty bright kid. I'm not surprised he did," Alex said as he got the pan out to start heating up spaghetti sauce. 

"Yeah. I just can't believe we'll have to do that again at some point."

"Well, look at it this way. Now you have an extra person to help you tell Angie about it," John said.

"You're right. Hey, John, can you get this jar open?"

John sighed and took the jar from Alex. And so began another normal night for the Hamilton family.

 

 


End file.
